


Benedict and You Do "Destiel"

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch-Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gender bending Dean, Supernatural Elements, castiel - Freeform, gender bending, role-playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend promised to role play one of your fantasies and you choose "Destiel". After much explaining to him what that is and hours of "Supernatural" marathons, Ben takes the awkward experience with you with hilarious results. </p><p> </p><p>**This is a sequel to "His Secret Shame" but can be read as a stand alone.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benedict and You Do "Destiel"

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a sequel to "His Secret Shame" but can be read as a stand alone.**

You and Benedict are lying on the couch in his apartment one late Friday night. In complete darkness except for the blazing radiance of the TV illuminating the two of you. You are intently watching the screen, your legs resting on top of Ben’s lap, while Ben’s own legs were resting up in front of him atop of the coffee table. Ben’s face is not as intrigued as yours, it’s more like sincere confusion.

“And that’s ends season 7…what do you think so far?” you click off the DVD player and turn to look at your boyfriend. 

You have been excitedly showing Ben a few episodes from various seasons of “Supernatural” to have him get a feel of what these characters are about. After all, Ben did say you would both act out one of your fantasies and you picked the only one you wanted to role play: Dean Winchester’s and Castiel’s eternal love for one another. Now, Ben has never seen an episode of “Supernatural” before you introduced him to it a week ago. So, basically, you’ve been forcing him to binge-watch it with you for a week specifically for your fantasy. 

Ben sits up and hunches over your legs, his hands clasped underneath his chin, staring at the blank TV screen, processing it all. “What do I think so far?” you can tell he is choosing his words wisely. 

You sit up, your eyes wide with glowing anticipation as you await his answer.

Ben sighs, “Well –“

“Be honest…”

“It’s rubbish.”

“Oh, come on!” you pull your legs off his lap and cross your arms, disappointed.

He chuckles, “What? You expect me to believe two human brothers have battled numerous demons, possessions, invisible dogs, Gods and ghosts to survive unscathed?” 

You huff, “Hey! They don’t survive, they died a couple times – were you not paying attention all these hours?” 

“Okay, and how the Hell do you shoot a ghost with a shot gun? They’re ghost!” he rises from the couch and takes the DVD out from the player. 

You stand up and snatch the DVD from his hand, “The bullets have salt inside them, don’t you remember? Salt keeps the evil out…”

Ben grabs the saltshaker from off the coffee table and picks up the “Supernatural” box set. 

“What are you doing?” you ask.

He shakes some salt onto the box set, “I’m keeping evil from my flat.” 

You run up to him and snatch the set to brush off the salt. You smirk, “You’re a jerk, you know that? You said I could act out any fantasy I wanted and I choose Dean and Castiel.”

Ben walks up to you and rubs your shoulder, “All right, I know, I know. I am joking…it’s just that..well, MY fantasy was a whole lot better than yours.”

You scoff, “Really? Women’s huge tits in schoolgirl uniforms are sexy? Ok, maybe that are, but so is Dean and Cas’ love for each other. Have you not paid attention to the chemistry between the two characters?”

“What show are you watching? There is nothing there but companionship…and bad acting.”

You could feel your ears burn up with anger, “Bad acting?” Ben can see he has infuriated you, he knows how much you love the characters and the actors as a whole. 

“No, I’m being mean for fun. I’m sorry, not bad acting. I apologize,” he pulls you in for a hug and kisses your red ear. 

You slump under his embrace a little irritated, “I just want to share this with you is all…I want you to be partially excited about it. A little motivated like I was with yours.” 

Ben pulls your face up for a soft kiss and smiles, the crinkles at the end of his eyes makes you smile again, “I want to share in this experience, too, Darling. I should be more supportive…I can’t wait to do this tomorrow night.”

“Yay! Me, neither!” you hug him tightly. 

He pauses before saying, “But can I be Sam?”

“What? Why?” you ask annoyed.

“Because Sam is prettier.”

“Castiel is pretty! And, ew, no! They’re brothers, that’ll be weird.”

“And a human having gay sex with an angel isn’t?” 

**

The next night, you arrive at Ben’s apartment dressed as a gender-bending version of Dean Winchester. You have one large shopping bag filled with items you purchased for the role-playing. Ben lets you through the door, slight dread on his face but delighted to see you nonetheless. A thousand-watt smile on your face, “I’ve got your outfit in here.”

Ben smiles widely, “Do you?”

“Uh huh…here you go,” you pull out a tan trench coat, a tie and a miniature pair of prop wings. 

He wearily exhales your name, “________, wings? Really?” 

“You’re a angel.”

You then take out a cropped dirty blond wig and put it on your head. Ben stops you, “No…please, don’t wear that.”

“Why not? It’s Dean’s hair.”

“I know, but, uh,” Ben gently removes it from your head and puts it inside a cabinet in the other room, “I don’t want you to look completely like a man. It’ll be…distracting.”

An hour later, Ben comes out of his bedroom wearing Castiel’s wardrobe and you squeal with excitement. “EEEEEE! I’m totally Fangirling right now. Wait, I need to take a picture of us before we get started,” you run to grab your cell. 

“Wait, what? No, no, no, no. No photos,” he places his large hand over your phone in your hand. 

“But I need to capture this moment.”

Ben sighs, “Fine – but don’t post this to your Facebooking or Instagrams or whatever it is you do.” You cuddle up to Ben’s side and take the photo of the both of you from above. The flash making Ben’s eyes blink uncontrollably. 

“Awesome, now lets set up the scene,” you pull out several pages stapled together and hand it to him.

“What’s this?” he scans through it.

“The script.”

“There’s a script?!” Ben’s eyes bulge in disbelief. 

“Yeah, just a little something I pulled out of various episodes and my own private fanfic collection,” you fix your makeup in the mirror. 

“Fanfic collection? You write erotic stories about them?”

You shoot him a deadly look, “Yes. You have a problem?” 

“No, no. No problem at all, Sweets. You have a vivid imagination is all.” 

You hand the small wings to Ben who begrudgingly puts them on, “All right! Let’s do this!” 

You stand in front of Ben and close your eyes to connect with your inner Dean Winchester and take a deep breath. You make your voice deep and gruff, “You’re an angel?” 

Ben reads his line in a deeper voice than usual, “This is my vessel. My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building.” 

“So, why are you here?” you growl as you step closer to Ben.

Ben glances down at the script and reading slowly, “Because I was sent here to protect you…” he awkwardly places his hand on your cheek like the script calls for.

You slap his hand away just like you wrote and say, “Protection? I don’t need anyone’s protection. I’ve been through Hell and back – literally. I don’t need you!” 

Ben mechanically delivers his impassioned speech as he grabs your face again, “I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition! I’ve rebelled, and I did it – all of it for you!”

He ravages your mouth as you clammer to reach his height, using the lapels of his trench coat for a boost. Ben’s hands pull your waist closer to his hips as your mouth lets out a small moan that begins his hard on. You claw your hands through his brown curls as you smash your chest into his body. Ben picks you up and wraps your legs around his waist as he walks you both over to the couch. He drops you back along the sofa and unbuckles his trousers as he wantonly stares down at you.

“Fuck me, Castiel,” you writhe on the couch as you unbuckle your jeans. 

Ben pauses for a moment then remembers, “Oh right, that’s me.”

Ben lets his trousers drop exposing his stiff member pointing north and proceeds to crawl over you. He slowly enters your increasingly wet hole and settles inside for a moment, letting you take him all in. He begins to gently pump in and out of you nice and sweetly for a few moments before you push him up and away.

“Wait, Cas…” you tell him as he gets off of you.

“I want you to feel me, too”. You kiss Ben’s mouth wildly as one hand plays with his dick, sending Ben into short spasms or pleasure. You walk behind him while you continue to play with his member in one hand as your other grabs a dildo you purchased from a sex shop that afternoon… something you should have told Ben about. 

You bring the 12-inch dildo behind Ben’s buttocks and graze his cheeks with it. You gently push the tip of the toy between his bum when Ben jumps forward and spins around to face you.

“WHOA WHOA WHOA! What the fuck is that?!” 

“It’s me, Cas,” you say as serious as you can with a large fake dick in your hand.

Ben becomes nearly inconsolable, “Whoa, you said NOTHING about me being fucked up the ass with a dildo, Love! Wait a minute, no where does it say in the script I get a rubber dick up my bum!” he paces the room, his pants pulled up slightly, “You’re giving me a ‘hard-OFF’ now!” 

“Baby, calm down. I’m sorry, I thought it would be a given…” you defend yourself.

“Nothing goes up there except a medical specialist! Got it? You can play that game, not me. In fact…” and in a rage, Ben grabs your arm and flings you over the side of the couch, your bare ass in the air. 

“You’re keen on anal sex…let’s try it, shall we?” his voice dark and alluring as you feel his large cock penetrate your ass. 

Your head shoots up in pain and surprise. You call out, “Oh BEN!” 

“My name is Castiel! I am an angel of the Lord!” he thrusts deeper and faster into you, your hands clutching the sofa cushions.

You scream out in bliss, “Oh, Castiel…Oh GOD, YES!” 

Ben thrusts and pumps into your backside until he is spent, collapsing on top of your back. He is breathing heavily onto your cheek below his head, you are cheek to cheek. 

You finally catch your breath and smile, “I – I love you so much, Ben.”

Ben, still on top of you, responds, “I love you, too, AssButt.”


End file.
